The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear and in particular to components for improving the adaptability of articles of footwear.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper. Likewise, some articles of apparel may include various kinds of closure systems for adjusting the fit of the apparel.
The sole may be constructed to provide stability and cushioning. The sole may include an outsole, a midsole and an insole. The midsole provides support and cushioning while the outsole provides improved traction with the ground. The insole may provide increased comfort for the foot.